


Secret of Eternia

by GothicDeetz



Series: Secret of Eternia [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: After discovering that she’s a first one, Adora has a lot on her mind, including where she came from.Glimmer struggles to deal with the fact that she has now lost both of her parents. To make things worse, she is having trouble ruling over Bright Moon by herself.One cloudy day, a message for Adora is delivered to Bright Moon with the news that her brother is coming to visit.But Adora doesn’t have a brother....or does she?





	Secret of Eternia

Adora made her way throughout the halls of Bright Moon. A lot of things had been on her mind for the past few days. Her discovering that she was a first one and the fact that her best friend Glimmer's mother, the Queen of Bright Moon, had sacrificed herself to save Adora's life. That reminded the young Princess of something, she needed to see how her best friend was doing with ruling over Bright Moon by herself. 

Adora chuckled to herself as she made her way over towards the throne room. "I'm sure she's doing fine." Adora said to herself. "I'm talking to myself. Aren't I?"

When she received no answer, Adora sighed and pushed open the door to Bright Moon's throne room, heading inside. She looked around the throne room before spotting Glimmer sitting down on what used to be her mother's throne.

"Glimmer!" Adora called out to her friend. "How's it going?"

"Terrible!" Glimmer said, a sad tone present in her voice. "I'm having a lot of trouble with ruling over Bright Moon alone. I wish my mom were still here. I wish she never sacrificed herself in that portal."

"Glimmer...she had to."

"That doesn't make it any better." Glimmer pouted, resting her hands against her chin.

"Glimmer!" Adora walked over towards the thrones. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks, Adora." Glimmer wiped a few excess tears from her eyes.

Adora sat on the throne next to the one that now belonged to Glimmer and placed a hand on top of her best friend's shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. A nervous looking Glimmer shook her head no.

Adora turned and slid off the throne she was on and began to leave the throne room. Before she opened the door, Adora turned to look at Glimmer again.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"No..."

"Okay then." Adora called over her shoulder as she turned to leave the throne room. "I'm going to go and talk to Bow about something. See you later, Glimmer."

"Later, Adora."

Truth be told, Adora wasn't really going to go talk to Bow. She knew he was currently away with both of his dads. He'd even taken his tracking pad with him. Probably to help them look for and find "first ones tech". 

He wasn't going to be back for at least another week.

But Glimmer didn't know that. Bow had only let Adora know where he was going just that very morning. He had initially planned on telling Glimmer as well but didn't, as he knew exactly how busy she was going to be when it came to ruling over an entire kingdom by herself. 

Adora stepped backwards upon hearing the sound of wings flapping followed by a neigh before relaxing when she realized that it was just Swift Wind. Said Alicorn flew straight into the castle through an open window and landed right in front of a scared Adora, his wings folding.

"Swift Wind, you scared me."

"I am sorry." Swift Wind replied. 

"Never mind that." Adora sighed as she walked over towards the Alicorn and climbed upon his back. "Could you take me to see Light Hope. I need to talk to her about something."

"As you wish."


End file.
